With the continuous development of mobile terminal technology, display panels with touch-control functions have gradually become mainstream for various types of mobile terminals. Usually, an embedded touch-control structure may be used in a display terminal. That is, a touch-control function may be directly embedded inside a display panel to decrease the weight and thickness of the entire touch-control display panel.
For a mutual capacitance type embedded touch-control display panel commonly used in prior art technology, a display scanning circuit (Display VSR) and a touch-control scanning circuit (TP VSR) need to be concurrently deployed outside the touch-control display region of a touch-control display panel. Because these two types of circuits may occupy much space at the two sides of a panel frame, it is often difficult to make a touch-control display panel with a thin frame.
The disclosed structures are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.